


Thus Saith the Lord

by Bittodeath



Series: Deliver Us AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Order 66, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Alternate Ending for Deliver Us, where things are vastly different from the Alternate Universe and closer to Canon, and Order 66 happens.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Deliver Us AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814314
Comments: 28
Kudos: 221
Collections: Deliver Us - Main Universe





	Thus Saith the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> "How can I make it sad" is what happened. This is set in the _Deliver Us_ universe so if you haven't read that, this won't make a lot of sense.
> 
> Aside from the Vod'ike's designs, this is vastly different from how Deliver Us will play out, so there won't be any spoilers for the main fic (unless you count disclosing how they'll look when they're older as spoilers).  
> Mando'a translations at the end, like usual.
> 
> *
> 
> CT-3381 / Skira, blind.  
> CT-3382 / Tracyn, deaf, blond, golden eyes.  
> CT-3383/ Runi, Nautolan.  
> CT-3384/ Naak, Togruta.  
> CT-3385/Haat, autistic.

Sidious shivers with rage at the thought that no matter how he manipulated, Skywalker hasn’t fallen. The time has come, though, and if Skywalker won’t fall, then he will _die_. He opens the communications.

“Commander Cody. Execute Order 66.”  
“Yes, sir”, the clone replies, as he has foreseen.

And with that, the Dark Side roars in triumph.

*

_Execute Order 66._

Naak just has time to be scared – it is too soon, they haven’t had time to-

He reaches for his blaster and points it at General Ti, who is over-seeing the training of a new batch of clones. She hasn’t realized the danger she is in yet.

She turns, lekku swaying, the closest thing he’s once had to a mother, _a traitor_ , and opens her mouth in surprise. The bolt catches her in the chest, but he keeps on firing.

_Good soldiers follow orders._

His montrals ache and he is pretty sure his nose is bleeding, but it doesn’t matter: he has his orders. Execute the traitorous Jedi.

_I am a Jedi._

He is about to turn his blaster on himself when the shinies shoot him, as precisely as they’ve been taught – between the gaps of his _beskar’gam_. The pain is enough for him to reach for the Force, and for a second, the chip loses some of its power. He hears Wad’e scream in horror.

_Oh, Force. I’m so sorry._

_What use are the hands of a Healer, when they kill?_ He thinks bitterly.

Wad’e leans over him, trying to staunch the wounds, not noticing the shinies turning their blasters on him.

_We deserved better._

And then, he no longer thinks at all.

*

Felucia is a beautiful place, one Runi likes. He likes the colours, he likes the smells. Were it not for the Seppies, he is sure he could find peace here. Aayla is guiding the troops, and he is walking behind her, with Commander Bly. He likes Bly, even though he is absolutely mooning over the Jedi General and sometimes loses control over his shields.

_Execute Order 66._

The Force _screams_ and something slams in his head, _Good Soldiers Follow Orders_ , - but I’m not a soldier – and his hand is raising, and _why_ is he holding his blaster? Oh, stars, all the troopers, his brothers, they are holding their blasters. They take aim and Aayla turns slightly, surprised.

He fires, but it doesn’t feel real, and she falls.

_Good Soldiers Follow Orders._

He takes off his _buy’ce_ , and he would have thought his hands would shake with fear, but they don’t, his head-tentacles inert.

Bly is merciful: it only takes a single blaster bolt to the head to down the Jedi- the _vod’ika_ \- _JEDI TRAITOR_ – Runi, oh stars, small Runi, _you take good care of my son, Commander Bly_ , Good Soldiers Follow Orders-

CC-5052 looks over CT-3383, poking him lightly with his blaster.

Mission accomplished.

*

“I can’t believe you two”, Ahsoka says, rolling her eyes at the two blonde clones behind her.

Tracyn looks more and more like Rex as time passes, even though he wears his blond hair longer, his Padawan braid trailing down his shoulder and over his black and green _beskar’gam_.

“The blondes stick together”, Rex replies with a smirk, signing for Tracyn’s benefit.

His comm beeps, and he takes it out.

_Good Soldiers Follow Orders._

Ahsoka has her back to them, and she is down before she could even realize what has happened. In the meantime, Rex has turned to Tracyn, who has just jolted in fear.

“Rex? _Ori’vod_ , what’s happening?”, Tracyn signs hurriedly.  
“Good Soldiers Follow Orders”, CT-7567 says, and Tracyn can read it on his lips.  
“ _ORI’VOD!”_ he screams, voice hoarse with disuse. 

CT-7567 fires, and CT-3382 – _Trac’ika, ner vod’ika, NER VOD’IKA_ \- collapses with a light gasp.

“Pack up”, CT-7567 growls.

*

“I understand, sir”, Appo says as his General paces.

_Wait here_ , Windu said, but he couldn’t just wait there, _he couldn’t_ , or he knew he would go to the Senate. So he went to his men, and found Skira there. Skira, his eyes a soft gold as he struggles with coming back from the Dark Side. Anakin tastes his guilt like a poison at the back of his throat every time he looks into Skira’s unseeing eyes – it’s his fault his brother lost control, all this kriffing- all his fault.

Skira turns on him sharply.

“Stop it”, he hisses. “Feeling guilty won’t change a thing.”

Skira doesn’t tell him it’s not his fault, they both know better. Anakin knows his brother resents him for what he’s become, for breaking his _buir’s_ heart like this. Anakin sighs, and pats the ground before him.

“Come here”, he says, like he said so many times before.

Skira sits at his feet, his _buy’ce_ in his lap, and Anakin reaches for the sturdy pins holding his braided hair in place. They plink down beside him, and Anakin uncoils the thick, dark braid, pulling the tie off and trailing his fingers through it. It is soothing, for both of them.

“Tup was jealous of your hair”, Coric says, his voice fond.

Skira smiles softly, though the memory is tinged with sadness. He tugs lightly on his Padawan braid, which Anakin won’t touch. Only Obi-Wan is allowed to re-braid it.

Appo’s comm pings, and he flicks it open.

_“Execute Order 66.”_

The gold in Skira’s eyes blazes for a second and he manages to choke out a “ _nayc_ ” as his body jolts, Anakin’s fingers catching in his hair and pulling.

“Skira?!”

Through the haze of the Dark Side, Skira is conscious enough to recognize the fear in his brother’s voice. It is not enough, though, to pull him back from his mission. His lightsabres flare when he calls them to his hand, and Anakin- the Skywalker traitor – gasps painfully, incomprehension tinging his presence.

Anakin feels them blinking out in the Force – the Jedi, his family. Runi. Naak. Tracyn. Haat. He reaches out to Obi-Wan with all his might, confused and scared and in pain. He meets a well of hurt and fear. He looks down at the two twin beams embedded in his chest, under his armour, at the tight grip of Skira’s hands. He cannot feel his brother in the Force. There is a vast nothingness, an emptiness that scares him even more than death.

The beams retract and he gasps uselessly. Appo is standing in front of him, blaster in hand, and when Anakin reaches out, he only hears a blaring in his mind. _Good Soldiers Follow Orders_. Appo levels his blaster at Skira’s face, who remains still, like nothing is happening at all. Anakin wants to scream, but he can’t breathe, and his vision is going hazy and dark.

Appo shoots, and the bolt sends Skira back into him, and it goes through him too – Appo is so close, after all. His brother’s faint remaining light fades away, and Anakin closes his eyes, grasping for what little remains.

_There is no Death, there is the Force. There is no Death, there is the Force. There is no-_

*

“Thank you, Commander”, Obi-Wan says with a smile, accepting his lightsabre back from Cody’s hand.

He remembers Dahl’s shock the first time he’d seen the clone commander casually grabbing Obi-Wan’s lightsabre when it fell _again_ , the remainder of past conversations of what a lightsabre really meant, what taking one meant, and he can’t wait to be allowed to call Cody his _aliit_. As it stands, though, Dahl isn’t there and Jango is farther, and _he_ wouldn’t be shocked. Cody was his son well before he was Obi-Wan’s, after all, but they are still _aliit_.

He looks up and sees Haat jogging up to meet them, soot streaking his face and his _beskar’gam_. He’s smiling.

“So the war is over?” he says, and Cody’s comms pings.

The Commander takes it out and the little blue silhouette appears.

_“Commander Cody, execute order 66.”_  
“Yes, sir”, Cody replies.  
“I’ll do it”, Haat says, and his hand reaches out.

His light-staff flies from where he keeps it over the small of his back, and into his hand. The blades appear with a buzz, and Obi-Wan looks at his son, confused.

“Haat? Cody, what’s going on?”

And then he feels it. Lives blinking out of existence, a few hundreds at a time. He feels his bonds with his sons ripping apart, bleeding painfully into his mind. He reaches for Haat and meets an endless void, and recoils in shock. His son, the bright, colourful mind of his – there’s nothing to be found. He leaps back when Haat makes his move, the blade grazing his _beskar’gam_.

“HAAT!” he screams, and he knows he’s projecting, but he can’t _stop_ , why is his son trying to kill him, oh Force, what is happening?  
“Good Soldiers Follow Orders”, Haat replies, stabbing again, twirling his staff with ease.  
“I won’t fight you, _ad’ika_ ”, Obi-Wan replies, because he _can’t_ , it would destroy him, something in him rebels at the mere thought. “I won’t fight you.”  
“Good”, Haat growls.  
“OBI-WAN”, he hears the scream, and looks up at Jango who is running towards him.

The distraction isn’t much, but it’s enough. He doesn’t leap back in time, and Haat’s stab is true. Right between the plates of his armour, and through the heart.

_“Ad’ika”_ , he manages to whisper, before he sinks to his knees and collapses.  
“NO”, Jango screams, but he’s too far, he’s way too far.

Haat sheathes his staff, and looks up, face blank, like he hasn’t just killed his father, like the universe isn’t tearing itself apart, like the Force isn’t thrashing and wailing in agony. Cody looks back at him, a mirror of his own face, with a few differences. Cody shoots, and Haak falls backwards, sprawling besides his father.

“WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE?”_ Jango screams- it can’t be real, it can’t, he can’t lose everything again, not his family, not his husband, not his children.

Cody meets his gaze, blinking slowly.

“The Jedi were proven traitors, and are to be executed immediately”, he says, his voice eerily calm.

Jango shoots before he can think about it, his whole body trembling, refusing to acknowledge that _he just shot his son, stars_. He sinks down to his knees and gathers his husband and his still-so-young child to his chest. They’re not breathing, it’s too late, and he knows this, _he knows this_ , but _ka’ra_ WHY?

“Obi-Wan?” he says softly. “ _Cyare. Cyare_ listen to me.”

His hand slides under Haat’s head and comes back bathed in blood and he _breaks_ , squeezing them to him.

Oh, _ka’ra_.  
It’s his fault.

**Author's Note:**

>  _beskar'gam_ : Mandalorian armour.  
>  _vod'ika_ : little brother.  
>  _ori'vod_ : big brother.  
>  _ner vod'ika_ : my little brother.  
>  _buir_ : father.  
>  _buy'ce_ : helmet.  
>  _nayc_ : no.  
>  _aliit_ : family.  
>  _ad'ika_ : child.  
>  _ka'ra_ : stars.  
>  _cyare_ : beloved.


End file.
